Carmilla: Love It Happens
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: The moment that Carmilla Karnstein realised she was falling for Laura Hollis


**Author's Note: Hey guys, so I've been away for a while but I've found some new things during my time off. I found the Carmilla web series and I didn't think I'd like it but I love it! So here's my story, I've done it from Carmilla's POV because I think it's fun to take a look at what could be going on inside her head. So I'm going right back to the beginning and to when Carmilla realised she was falling for Laura, only it's my take on it.**

 **Sorry it's short but I hope you enjoy anyway.**

 **I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners**

* * *

 **LOVE...IT HAPPENS**

I didn't expect to find that my roommate was some prissy little wannabe journalist but there she was, sitting there in front of a computer screen, spouting off some righteous bullshit that probably only a handful of people were listening to. It's just a shame that it happened to catch the attention of mother who, thanks to this little jumped up cupcake, had sent me here to 'fix the problem', as I had done in the past and had vowed never to do again but here we are.

"Why are you bothering with any of that?" I asked tiredly.

"Because the students of Silas University have a right to know what is going on in their school." She said indignantly.

I had only known her a few weeks and had already sussed her out.

I bet she was a class captain at some point.

"It's dangerous, what you're doing. Especially if you catch the wrong kind of attention." I drawled.

She frowned as she glanced back at me.

"Just because you don't care doesn't mean that I don't either. I have a voice and I'm going to use it."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"God, have you always been this annoying?"

Finally, she turned back to me, leaving her computer screen at long last.

"You just got here. You don't know me."

"That's where you're wrong, cupcake, I've met plenty of girls like you and do you know how they all end up? Dead."

Why was I warning her? Why didn't I just deliver her to mother as instructed and move on? It wasn't like I even cared about her.

Her brown eyes widened slightly and swallowed. I bit back a grin. So sue me, I'm a vampire. We like seeing a little fear.

D-dead?"

I nodded.

"Uh huh. So why don't you just stop all this and go back to...studying for mid terms or whatever."

She looked back at her computer screen, clearly deep in thought as I lounged back on the bed and grabbed a book.

"No."

I looked up slowly and found her looking very determined.

"What?"

"I said no. I wont be made to feel like I shouldn't be warning the students of what's happening."

She then looked at me.

"And just because you're too scared to do anything-"

I sat up, a frown creasing my brow.

"Whoa now, I am not scared. I just know which battles to fight and which ones to let go of."

"Sounds like something a scared person would say."

I clenched my teeth behind my lips.

God this girl was infuriating!

"I am not-ok, you know what? This is pointless. You think you're doing the right thing? You think that by being Silas's newscaster that somehow you'll save the day? You're just a little girl with unrealistic expectations and you need to stop this."

Again, she shook her head.

"No. I won't."

I sighed.

I thought that maybe this would be easy; put the girl off of her little podcasts and videos and then I could go off somewhere on my own where mother couldn't control me and I could just...be.

No such luck.

I felt myself getting angry and if I didn't get out of this stifling dorm room soon, I might possibly bite her.

I stood and grabbed my bag.

"Where are you going?" Laura asked.

"Out."

She didn't question it as I let the door slam behind me.

So far, Laura and her merry band had been intervening in everything mother had planned. They were smart, too smart but they were going to get themselves killed, that much was obvious.

I shrugged as I thought about that. It might actually work in my favour; it would mean that the little cupcake wouldn't be my problem anymore. Besides, it would serve her right for not listening to me.

I frowned as I imagined mother taking her life, killing her right in front of me and it turned out that I wasn't crazy about that idea.

I let out a sigh and shook my head.

I shouldn't care about her. I didn't care about her. What should it matter to me if I came back one night and found her lifeless corpse on the floor?

If I hadn't of been a vampire, I wouldn't have noticed Will come up to walk beside me, a knowing grin on his face.

"I see our young friend is ignoring your warnings to back off the whole 'save Silas' campaign."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm working on it." I muttered, knowing very well that I wasn't going to win this one.

"Well I think your time may have run out, Carmilla. Mother as you know is very impatient. If you don't deliver her, maybe mother will just save you the trouble and take her."

No...no, not Laura!

I turned and ran back to the dorm, all the while hoping and praying that mother hadn't done anything to her.

Laura had been wrong about me being scared about mother but now I really was scared. I was scared that I'd find Laura dead.

I pushed harder, kept running.

I ran into our dorm room and found it empty.

"Laura...Laura!" I called, fear coursing through me like never before.

She wasn't answering.

Oh God, what had mother done?

The bathroom door clicked and Laura walked out.

Fear turned to anger and I grabbed her, my fingers digging into the tops of her arms.

"Ow, Carm! What the hell?!"

"Why don't you answer when someone calls you!" I raged.

"Carm, you're hurting me!"

I released her and stepped back.

She rubbed her arms where I'd gripped her so tightly.

"I-m-I'm sorry." I said, my voice small.

I sat down slowly on the bed, my head spinning with all these confusing thoughts. What if mother had killed her? What if I had come back to find her dead?

No Laura, no annoying cupcake to argue with. She would just be...gone.

I looked up to find her watching me, she looked as confused as I felt.

"Were you...where you worried about me?" She asked carefully.

I frowned.

"No."

I didn't sound convincing.

"You were." She said, realisation dawning on her.

"I wasn't." I snapped.

She smiled at me and I grunted, annoyed that I'd let her see that I was concerned about her well fare.

"It all makes sense now; telling to stop with the videos, getting angry when I said no...it's because you care about me."

I stood up and brushed past her.

"No I don't. I don't care about you, I don't even think of you as...look, things would be better for me if you stopped the videos because then I could get some peace around here."

She wasn't convinced. At all.

"No, I think you care about me."

I turned around quickly, making her flinch as I came far too close.

"You wanna know the truth? I have never met someone as infuriating as you. You're stubborn, righteous, a know it all and you refuse to listen to anything rational and that could in turn maybe even save your life."

She didn't back down, not even a bit.

"Well I don't like the fact that you don't seem to care about what's going on around you. You don't want to know unless it serves or interests you."

"You know nothing about me." I sneered.

She wasn't done.

"You just want to be blinded by something because it's easy, you don't want to fight for what's right. You don't fight for what you want so you settle for what you already have instead of trying for something better. You don't know what you-"

I don't know how it happened but I surged forward and kissed her. She let out a small, surprised squeak but then I felt her kissing me back.

I closed my eyes, held on and she did the same. I could feel her hands threading into my hair and I moaned as she parted her lips for me.

Then she was pulling back and I stopped myself from grabbing her and keeping her close to me.

"I'm sorry... I don't-I don't know why I did that." She stammered.

"It's fine." I muttered, feeling a little awkward.

She walked past me and then stopped, turning back again.

"Wait a minute, you kissed me! If anything, you should be apologising to me!"

I shrugged.

"Well I'm not."

"Not what?"

"Not apologising."

She frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not sorry."

The frown softened just a tad and she came a little closer.

"You're not?"

I shook my head, trying to hide a grin and failing miserably.

"No...I wanted to kiss you. I'm glad I did."

She didn't say anything and I looked at her, feeling shy. I hated feeling shy.

"Are you?"

She blinked.

"Am I glad you kissed me? Well...I didn't hate it." She said with a slight smile.

Silence stretched between us and we both looked at each other; both wanting to say something but not quite sure as to what.

"So...what do we do now?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know...do you maybe want to...go on a date with me?"

She looked at me like I'd just asked her to give me her blood, not ask her on a date.

"The University is under attack, I have midterms and the Dean is evil. Do we even have time to go on a date?"

My face fell and I looked down at the floor, feeling stupid for even suggesting it.

"You're right. It's stupid."

I turned to go before this got even more embarrassing.

"Carm?"

I stopped and turned back to look at her.

"Maybe when all this is over, when things get back to normal...maybe we could oh I don't know, grab a coffee?"

I gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Whatever you want, cupcake."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think and if you think I should write anymore Carmilla fics. I'm just trying this one out.**

 **Thanks for reading! X**


End file.
